Hell Raiser: The Stand
by K. L. Bloodfang
Summary: It has been one year since Permafrost defeated the Dark Lord and turned to darkness. The world is dying and no one can stop it, except for someone that may be already lost. Contains Rape and Yaoi themes.
1. A World of Darkness

Well people, here it is! The first chapter of the Second Part of Hell Raiser. I'm so sorry that I couldn't post this sooner, but the important thing is that now I will be able to update more regularly! And it's all because I dropped a class! The things I do for you people! Anyways…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters! I wish I did though. Can you imaging all the things I could do to those guys if they were mine? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Hell Raiser: The Stand**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

Chapter 1: A World of Darkness

It has been exactly one year since Permafrost defeated Voldemort and took over the English Ministry of Magic. After news got out of the genocide at the Ministry, the whole world was turned into chaos. Just like 'Frost had planned, the rest of the World crumbled at his feet. In just a few months, the entire Earth was under the tyrannical King Permafrost's rule.

The physical world was also transformed by the Ice King. It was literally thrown into the worst Ice Age of all time. The fields, the water, the mountains, all were frozen. The sun's rays had been blocked by the darkness that surrounded the world: 'Frost's power. It was perpetual night. Famine, anguish, hopelessness, torment, those where the feelings you saw in the face of every person in the world.

To Permafrost, it was perfection. He had erected a massive castle, made out entirely out of Ice, where the Ministry of Magic once stood. It was a breathtaking sight. Its shimmering walls made it look like something take out of a fairy tale. Yes, the Frost Palace is magnificent scene, but I believe it would be even more breathtaking if it wasn't for the thick aura of darkness that surrounds it. Even more, no one that has entered it has ever returned. Those poor, unfortunate souls either became the Lord's dinner or one of his Ice Ghouls.

Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten about them: the Ice Ghouls. The reincarnated bodies of all those Permafrost killed and whose blood and energy he stored on the Hell Raiser blade. I couldn't understand how they had been created, but after a very long search of Dark Rituals, I finally found the answer. I had given him all the ingredients to create those abominations: brutally murdered individuals, sealed souls that couldn't return to their respectful body once resurrected, and incredibly powerful wizard to control them and the sacrifice of yet another brutally murdered victim per ghoul. After the ghouls are created, the take on the abilities of their master; in this case, ice manipulation and creation. I completely underestimated the powers of that blade and its wielder. These zombies did all of the Ice King's biding to the last word. And with no emotion or regret. Their icy stare made everyone shiver in fear.

The only ones that have come out alright from all of this are the dragons, the werewolves and the vampires. Amazingly as it may seem, Permafrost actually kept his word. They are free to walk the streets of the world at any time they please, to the horror of the humans that are left. Those that didn't die from hunger or at Permafrost's hand, where dealt with by the creatures of darkness. The streets and fields where always stained by blood.

Damn it, damn it all to Hell! If I had been strong enough, if I had been stopped by those two vampires none of this would have happened! What am I saying? I can't kill someone who still has some light in their hearts before their time and Permafrost is technically dead already. There is nothing I can do now. The only one that can defeat Permafrost is Harry, and I fear that he may already be completely gone. Well, if that is the case I could take Permafrost to Hell, where he belongs.

No, our Pact prevents it. Why in the seven Heavens did I do that Pact with Harry? Why did I give him that sword! I knew something bad could have happened, not this, but I knew I was taking a great risk! Harry, you must awake and take control of your body, before the entire Earth is sent to turmoil for eternity.

I know this chapter is very short, but its only purpose it to let you know what has happened between the end of Hell Raiser: The Pact and Hell Raiser: The Stand. I promise I'll make the others chapters longer. Anywho, you must know who is the one telling this? I think it's obvious! I'm rambling again… Just Review! And ideas are more than welcome and they will be acknowledged. WOW! I wrote a big word right! I'm so proud of me! GO ME!


	2. Permafros's Desicion

Well, people, yet another installment of my sweet, little story. I want to tell you that this part will be a little shorter that the previous Hell Raiser. It will have twelve chapters, but I will try to write the chapters longer. You see, I have this one planned out completely! I am so proud of myself! Anywho….

**Warning:** This chapter will contain mentions of rape. And so will many of the others. If you don't like that well that's your problem. Also, I have decided that this shall be a slash story, forgive me Dreema! I had to do it! I couldn't resist.

**Hell Raiser: The Stand**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 2: Permafrost's Decision**

Screaming, howls of pain and gurgling sounds floated through the air in the palace of The Ice King. He sat on his throne, looking as his Ice Ghouls tortured innocent humans for his entertainment. It had been done like this for an entire year and it had become rather boring from him. He stood up from his throne, walked up to the human, a girl no older than the age of ten lied in front of him in a pool of her own blood and tears.

"Please, Lord Permafrost, don't hurt me anymore. I promise I will serve you in anyway I can, just please don't let them hurt me anymore", pleaded the small child as she kneeled, with difficulty, before her Lord. Permafrost stood there, thinking for a second, when a wicked smile appeared on his face. "Well, little one, I think that there is something you CAN do to serve me. Don't worry, the Ice Ghouls will not hurt you anymore," he told the child. The girl smiled at Permafrost and thanked him. "Don't thank me yet, brat. I never said that your pain had come to an end." Permafrost then grabbed the now hysterical girl by her neck and took her to his bedroom chamber. Throughout the castle, her screams of agony could be heard as Permafrost took her purity and her life from her.

In Hell, the chatter of a vase was heard. Reaper, who had been watching Permafrost's moves from a mirror, was pissed. He knew the demon was evil, but to rape a ten year old? The little hope he had that Harry was in there was gone.

"HOW COULD HE! Damn him! I really messed thing up this time, there is no way I can kill him now. I let him become too powerful! He will continue to do this, I can tell. The smile on that sadistic son of a bitch says it all. He enjoyed torturing that girl this way; just like Dursley enjoyed torturing Harry the same way. I bet he got the idea from the boy's memory. He knew it would hurt, and a lot."

Reaper still stared at the mirror, watching as the Ice King licked the little girl's bone clean. He felt angered, and impotent. He knew he had to stop him, but he had no idea how. Suddenly, the picture he was watching in the mirror changed to that of a fanged man, with thigh-long brown hair and bright, glow-in-the-dark green eyes. Behind him, another man with fangs, this one with blue eyes and long black hair, which at the moment was braided, smiled and waved at him.

"Lord Azarius, Lord Kestrel, what may I do for you?" asked the scythe wielding specter.

"Have you seen any new development in Permafrost? Has Harry shown any signs of life?", asked Lord Azarius.

"No. I don't think that Harry is there anymore. Permafrost just raped and murdered a ten year old girl, right after she was tortured by his Ice Ghouls", answered the Reaper.

"WHAT!", both vampires exclaimed.

"That damn bastard! How could he? Reaper, I agree with you; there is no way Harry is still inside there. I believe that you should just reap him to Hell, where the asshole belongs", said Azarius.

"NO! Are you crazy! You just can't do that! I know that Permafrost is evil, really evil, but that doesn't mean that Harry is completely gone! He is still in there, somewhere; is just that Permafrost is way to powerful for Harry to fight! But he is there!", said Kestrel, crying, while staring at his husband. Azarius just sighed and hugged his mate. Reaper looked at them and sighed as well. At that moment, the sound of a doorbell was heard and Kestrel left the men to talk. "I'll be right back."

"Even if I wanted to reap him, and trust me I do, I can't do it. He has become too powerful, even for me! He is now at least ten times more powerful than Tommy boy was, plus the Pact I did with him prevents me from taking him away. He fulfilled the end of the bargain so I can't take him." Reaper sat on the floor with his hands in his face. "I truly fucked this one up. I tried to get rid of one evil and instead I created a stronger one." Azarius looked at him. "Everything that is created can be destroyed. There must be a way to do that." "But how?" asked the desperate Reaper. "Permafrost was created by the Hell Raiser blade, right?" "Yes. But as far as I know that thing is indestructible. I have tried many times to destroy it and every time I have failed." "Then, do some research! Find out everything you can about that sword and maybe then we will have something we can use to stop Permafrost."

A scream was heard throughout the Vampire castle and Azarius ran to his mate, afraid something might have happened to him. When he got to the front entrance, Severus Snape, accompanied by a small army of Ice Ghouls, stood there. He looked at the Vampire Lord and smirked.

"Don't worry, Lord Azarius, your mate is alright. The Ice Ghouls must have frighten him", said Snape, looking into the vampire eyes.

"What are you doing here? Answer me, and I better like the answer", threaten the vampire, while he helped his mate from the floor.

"My Master wishes to have a meeting with the two of you. He says that it is of grave importance", answered the black haired man. The two vampires looked at each other, wondering what Permafrost wanted. After a few minutes of silence, Azarius spoke. "Very well, when is this meeting?" "In two hours. I suggest you be there on time, for your sake", answered Snape as he left the Vampires' home, Ice Ghouls behind him. The two vampires went back to Reaper, who looked at them with wide-opened eyes.

"You heard, didn't you?", asked Kestrel.

"Yes, I did. I'm trying to figure out what that monster would want to talk to you guys only", answered the Reaper.

"Wait, only us? The other Lords aren't coming?" asked Azarius with confusion in his voice.

"Yes. The meeting is only between the two of you and Permafrost. He has something up his sleeve, I can feel it. And I know it can't be good", answered the troubled man. Kestrel took his husband's hand and spoke to the Reaper; "Well, we'll find out when we get there. You keep an eye for us, okay Grimmy?" Reaper glared at the blue-eyed vampire. "How many times have I told you not to call me that!" "Many, but I like it. Come on, Love. We have to get ready." The two vampires walked out the room, leaving the Reaper to keep an eye for Permafrost.

Two hours later, the Vampire Lords arrived at the Frost Palace. The looked at the shimmering crystal structure and were awed by its beauty. 'If only it didn't emanate such dark aura…', tough Kestrel as they were escorted inside by an Ice Ghoul. They were led to what seemed to be a library. Hundreds of rows of bookshelves, all filled to the top with books adorned the room. In the middle of the place was a fireplace, but it blue flames made the room colder, not warmer, to the discomfort of the Ice King's guest. He sat next the fire with a book in his hands. He looked at the Lords and smiled.

"Good gentlemen, just in time. Please sit down", said Permafrost making two extra chairs appear. The two lovers sat down before the Ice King as they waited for him to begin. Permafrost put down his book on a table and looked at the Lords.

"Well, you must be wondering why I have called you here. It is rather simple really. I have just recently started to think about my future. If something were to happen to me, which probably won't, I'll need an heir to take my place."

"Okay? Well, what does that have to do with us?" asked Azarius, who didn't like the idea of mini Permafrosts at all.

"Patience is a virtue, my friend. Anyways, for me to get that heir, I will need to have a mate to bear it. Ah, you see where this is going already," said Permafrost at the sheer look of horror in the Lords' faces. Kestrel was the one to respond.

"You're asking us to give you the hand of one of our children in marriage" he said in low whisper.

"No. I'm not asking for anything. I'm demanding the hand of one of your children", added the dark one.

"WHAT! What in the Seven Hell's makes you think that I will let a monster like you have one of my children?" asked a pissed off Azarius, as his mate stared at him with frightened wide-eyes. Permafrost smiled at him, finding the fool to be rather brave.

"I'll tell you why you will give me your child. It is very simple; I have done such good for you, for your kind. They are able to do as they please, they can walk out during the day, they can feed whenever they like, on whoever they please. I have let them take out centuries of frustration on the people that had oppressed them. I think that you owe me a little bit of gratitude for all the things I have done for you," explained Permafrost.

"But why does it have to be one of our children? Why not someone else?", asked Kestrel, whose worried expression only delighted the cold one.

"Simple. A human won't do; they die to quickly. A dragon is out of the question. And a werewolf, well let's just say I want my mate to be a little less hairy. Now a vampire would be perfect. They are graceful and blood thirsty, like me. And I will not settle for any vampire, a want a Prince to rule by my side." Kestrel almost shrieked when he heard the end of Permafrost's respond.

"You want Braeden! No! Why do you want him? He is a boy! I thought you wanted an heir!", yelled Kestrel at Permafrost, as Azarius stood and held him back. Permafrost laughed at their little antics.

"I do want an heir. Another reason why I chose a vampire before a human; their males can reproduce, or have you forgotten how your children came to the world, Kestrel?" taunted the Ice King. "I have spoken! You will bring me your son, he shall be my mate and he will give me the heir I desire. Now leave, get your son ready; I want him here by the end of the week or I will send my Ice Ghouls to assassinate you and your family and take the boy by force. Goodbye, it was nice chatting with you."

Kestrel an Azarius couldn't believe what was happening. They had two choices: give their son to Permafrost and let their daughters live or refuse to and have them murdered and still Permafrost would win.

Well, that's that for this chapter! I hope you people like it! Please read and review! And Dreema I'm so sorry! But it must be done! (in case you people are wondering, Dreema is one of my best friends and she despises anything that is slash or yaoi) (How can she? There is nothing wrong with that!)


	3. The Ice King's BrideToBe

Walks in very, slowly while looking at everything and everyone Umm... I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I was having problems with my computers (It got infected with three Trojan virus and I had to delete everything I had in it), plus I was thinking very hard about my career choice and decided that a hospital is not the place for me. Now I'm pursuing a career in psychology! Now, who wants to be my first patient? Anywho... Now that I'm free from my school work, I should be able to update more frequently.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Permafrost, the Vampire Lords, Reaper, and Braeden belong to yours truly! Go me!

So, without further...whatever the hell, here's the next chapter in:

**Hell Raiser: The Stand**

by: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 3:** The Ice King's Bride-To-Be

After that long, painful talk with Permafrost, Azarius and Kestrel arrived home to find their three children waiting for them in the living room. They knew that whatever the Ice King wanted was not good. The vampire Lord sat down and his mate threw himself at him and began to cry at his shoulder. Their daughters looked at him, worried edged in their brows.

"Father, what did the Ice King want?", asked the oldest daughter, Amaya.

"I rather not talk about right now", answered Azarius, who still tried, without success, to calm his crying husband.

"Whatever it is father, we deserve to know!", yelled Amaya's twin, Lilith. Kestrel lifted his head from Azarius shoulder and looked at his daughter. "Sweetheart, you'll wish you didn't know once we tell you", he said to his feisty daughter.

"What does he want, daddy?", asked the last one of the Vampire Lords' children, their one and only son, Braeden. At hearing his son speak, Kestrel began to cry once again. Azarius looked at him as tears began to fall from his own eyes.

"Permafrost called us because he wants to begin a family. He wants an heir for when his live comes to an end", answered Azarius to his kids. The three of them gasped after they heard of Permafrost's plans.

"That monster wants to procreate? We can't allow him to do it!", yelled Lilith

"My dear sister, I believe that there is more Father wants to tell us", said Amaya, putting her hand on her sisters shoulder. Azarius smiled; that girl always was able to tell when something important was going on. She would make a great leader when the time came.

"You are right, my girl. Like always. There is more. Not only does he want a mate, he wants a vampire with Royal Blood", said Azarius to his daughter.

"Wait a minute, hold it right there. He wants a Royal Vampire? That means one of us! He wants to marry Amaya or me!" Amaya stood dumbstruck in her spot as the words her sister said sank in. "One of us will have to give him an heir...", she said, still staring into nothingness. Their parents looked at them and shook their heads.

"No, he doesn't want either of you. The one he wants is your brother. He wants to mate Braeden", said Kestrel, still sobbing quietly. The two girls look at their little brother, who had only lived through 15 full yearly cycles. He stood staring fearfully at his parents.

"Why?', asked the frightened teen."Why does he want me? I'm a male! If he wanted a mate should he search for a female to give him children?"

"No. Not in the case of a vampire. Our males can reproduce, or have you forgotten that I'm a male and brought you to this world?", asked Kestrel to his son. The boy in question shook his head as tears also streamed from his eyes. Azarius and Kestrel went to their son and hugged him. "Don't worry, Braeden, we will not relinquish you to the Ice King to do as he pleases. We have the whole week before he comes. We'll think of something", said the boy's father, still hugging him tightly.

"But papa, he will not give up me. If he truly wants me, he might hurt you to get me! I don't want any of you to be hurt!" said Braeden between sobs. Kestrel smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, little one. He are not going to let him hurt you."

"YEAH! I would like to see him try and get his filthy hands on MY little brother!" "Do not worry, little brother. We will protect you from him." More tears escaped he teen at his sisters' words. He was sure his family would go to great lengths to protect him, and he wasn't very sure he wanted that.

Azarius and Kestrel both let go of him, not before kissing him on the forehead. "It is very late. Tomorrow is another day. We can talk then. For now, sleep and rest", Azarius said to his children. After making sure that all three of them where asleep, he and his mate made their way to the mirror that pose as their link to the Grim Reaper. They both stared at it and said the undead's name. Suddenly, their reflection changed to that of a scythe-wielding Sirius Black. He looked had a concerned look in his face.

"I believe we don't have to inform you what the situation is?", asked the brown-haired vampire.

"No, that won't be necessary", the Reaper sighed. "I honestly didn't expect him to want a mate, at least not this early on. Also, I didn't even crossed my mind that it was going to be vampire, let alone a male and your son at that. We must think of a solution and fast. He only have a few days until his Ice Ghouls come barging in and attack."

"But Reaper! We can't just hand him Braeden! He's my only son, he's my baby! I refuse to give him to that cold-hearted, son of a bitch murderer!", yelled the usually calm and cheery Kestrel at the man in the mirror.

"I know, I know! But what about your daughters? And yourselves? Unless you hand him over all of you would die and he would STILL get Braeden! I know is not easy, but unless you are able to think of something before Friday, all of you will be gone. I wish I didn't sound so pessimistic, but I can't paint everything with sugar and candy to make it sound better. I really don't like the idea of handing the boy to Permafrost, but it might just end in that", said Grim at the angered vampire.

"It's your fault", whispered Kestrel as he looked at the floor. "All of this, all of it, it's all your FAULT!"

"Kestrel!", yelled Azarius at his mate.

"I f you hadn't made that deal with Harry all the people that Permafrost killed might still be alive, the world might not be in the verge of destruction and my son would not be wanted by a psycho that would probably EAT him after he gives him the child that he desires! It your fault, all your..." Kestrel stood dumbfounded at the verge of tears as he held the cheek that Azarius slapped.

"Stop it! That's enough! I know that your upset about all of this, but blaming Reaper for it all will not make it better! He didn't knew this was going to happen, none of us did! It's not fare to him that you blame him for what is happening. He made the decision with the best intentions at heart. That his plans didn't went the way he planned is a whole 'nother thing. So don't take your anger out at him!"

Kestrel fell to his knees and once again began to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't wanna loose my son; I don't want to loose my family. And I don't know what to do." Azarius hugged him as he whispered comforting words to his husband's ear. All Reaper could do was watch as more people got hurt by his misjudgment. He clenched his fists in anger and determination. He would put a stop to Permafrost's plan even if it was the last thing he did.

Unknown to any of them inside, Braeden had heard the entire conversation. He had been standing behind the door the whole time. He slid down the door and pulled on his hair. 'What do I do know?', he thought. ' If I don't go to Permafrost he will kill me family! Either way, he gets me. There is no other choice. The teen boy stood up and peak inside the room, where her father still tried to calm his dad. He knew what he had to do; he wasn't going to let Permafrost destroy his family. 'It is for the best. Good bye, Papa. Good bye, Daddy. There is no other way.' Braeden walked away and towards his each of his sister's rooms. 'Good bye, Amaya. Please, protect Lilith for me. I know she'll try to go after me. You can't let her, or daddy for that matter. We may see each other again, some day.' 'Lilith, farewell my sister, I must do this. Don't follow me. I love you both and for that reason, I must go.'

Braeden went to his room and packed his belongings in a small white and blue backpack. He then wrote a letter and set it on his pillow. 'They'll find it tomorrow, when they wake up' He walked outside and looked at the home in which he had lived his entire life, probably for the last time and, with tears in his eyes, he walked away, towards Frost Castle.

The next morning, the Vampire Lords where beginning to worry about their son. It was almost 11:00 p.m. And he had still to come out of his room. Considering that the boy always awoke in the early night, that was very odd behavior. Lilith, who hadn't been blessed with something called patience, grew tired of waiting for the boy and went to his room herself.

"Hey, brat! Wake up already! What?" Inside, there was no Braeden. Lilith walked over to the boys bed and laid her hand over it. "It's cold. He hasn't been here for a long time." Ready to leave to search elsewhere for her lost brother, she noticed the letter on top of the pillow. She took it and read it. Once she finished, she ran downstairs to where the rest of her family was. Her eyes where filled with tears, something also very uncommon on the headstrong girl.

"Lilith, what is the matter? Why do you cry, my sister?", asked Amaya. Unable to talked, she handed the letter to his father. Azarius took the piece of paper and immediately recognized the neat handwriting of his son. He read out loud:

_To my beloved family:_

_If you are reading this, it means that I am long gone. I am very sorry, but it had to be done. Papa, Daddy, I know you where hoping to find another way, but there is none. It was either me or all of you and I could not live knowing that I had caused my entire family's assassination. By know, I must have already reached Frost Castle. Once again, I'm sorry, but there was no other option._

_To Amaya, please take her of Lilith and Daddy, Papa will need all the help he can get. Don't let them do anything silly in an attempt to get me back. None of you are strong enough to battle Permafrost head on._

_Lilith, for God's sake, don't follow me, don't fight. If you do, my sacrifice might be in vain. I do this so you can live, so live on and be happy, for me. Try to be a little less aggressive and you will be able to find someone that will truly love and make you happy. _

_Papa, Daddy, I know you didn't wanted me to do this, but I had to. I heard you talking with Reaper last night and found out that if I didn't go to him, he would kill all of you. I couldn't allow it. You must understand, there really isn't any other way. Don't blame Reaper for what is happening; it isn't his fault. Be happy, you still have to daughters to keep away from men. I will be fine. If I die, I will go with the knowledge that I gave my life for my family. It is after all the only way I can repay all you have done for me._

_Once again, and I know I'm repeating myself, I'm sorry and I love you all very much. Don't let my sacrifice be for nothing. _

_This is my last goodbye'_

_Braeden_

After reading the letter, Azarius dropped to his feet in defeat. The thing he dreaded the most had happened: he had lost his son. Kestrel was sitting on the sofa, while silent tears fell from his eyes, the exact thoughts going through his mind and the twins where crying on the floor.

Elsewhere, in Frost Castle, Braeden stood, shackled to a while in Permafrost's dungeons. He was covered in bruises and his back was split opened. The pain was almost unbearable.

"No matter what happens to me, there is no amount of pain I would go through to protect my family", said Kestrel as darkness began to encircle his consciousness.

Well, people, that is the end for this chapter. By the way, Braeden calls Azarius, papa and Kestrel, daddy. In case, there are anyconfusions.Again, I apologize for not updating sooner. Anywho, please review. The more reviews I receive, the sooner I update.


	4. The Reason Behind the Madness

Well, I have nothing to say at all right now, just thanks to the two people that reviewed the previous chapter. I update just for you guys, so feel special!

Anywho, I have nothing else to say today... So without much further ado...

**Hell Raiser: The Stand**

by: K.L. Bloodfang

Warning: This chapter will contain rape scenes. If you don't want to read it, skip from the "warning" to the "safe haven" area. Remember Ming-Ming.

**Chapter 4:** The Reason Behind the Madness

It has been three days since Braeden decided to go to Permafrost, in an attempt to protect his family from him. His time there has been filled with nothing but pain. Right now, he lied in a small pool of his own blood after his most recent beating, tears cascading down his cheeks. He still, was determined, however, to go through it all for them.

But there was more to it than that. There was another reason for his actions. Unknown to everyone, Braeden had met Harry before. As a child, he used to wander the streets of London during the night. During one of those night, when he was seven years old, he caught the faint smell of fresh blood in the air. Being the curious child that he was, he followed it all the way to a park. On one of the swings, sat a young boy, around his age, with a small knife in his hands that he dragged across his wrists. Horrified, Braeden smacked the blade from the boys hands and covered the wounds with his small hands, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"What where you thinking!", yelled Braden at the boy.

"I want to go; I don't want to be here anymore", answered the other boy, with a far away voice. His green eyes where dull and seemed to belong to someone much older that a mere child.

"Why do you want to go so bad! Why did you try to end your life! What would your mommy and daddy say!", yelled the small vampire, struggling to comprehend the scene before him.

"Mommy and daddy are dead. Aunt and uncle don't care. I am all alone; no one loves me. What point is there for me to be here, when no one wants me here. If I was gone, every one would be better a whole lot happier", answered the other child. Braeden began to cry. Noticing that the child was still bleeding profoundly, he ripped two strips from his shirt and used to bandage the cuts.

"Why do you help me? You don't know who I am, but you help me. Why?", asked the confused child. Braeden looked at him and smiled.

"You have had a very hard life; a very sad life. I think every deserves to be happy, at least once in his or her live. You are to little to go yet. You don't know how it feels to be happy. If you let me, I will teach you", said the little vampire, still smiling at the bleeding boy.

"You... want to be... my friend?", the green-eyed one asked in disbelieve.

"YEP! Why not? What's wrong with that? I bet that having a friend will make your life a little happier!", chirped Braeden excitedly. "Hey, what's your name anyways?"

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter", answered the boy, who hugged the other tightly and began to cry on his little chest. "Thank You, Thank You", he said between sobs.

"It's okay. My name is Braeden. I promise that I will always be your friend, no matter what! No one will tear us apart. You have me know, I care", said the vampire, comforting Harry.

Harry never tried to suicide again. Since that moment, every night the two would get together. Every night, Braeden would take care of Harry's wounds, bring him all kinds of food and even presents. This had gone off, unnoticed by the Durleys, something both boys had been grateful for.

During they're time together, Braeden had begun to feel something more that just liking Harry as a friend; he had developed a crush on the green-eyed boy, which blossomed into love as time went on. Even when Harry was at Hogwarts, they would still write at least twice a week to each other and see each other while Harry stayed at the Durleys.

When Braeden found out about Harry's death he had been devastated. He had hidden from his parents; he didn't wanted to worry them. Soon after his own "mother" had been murdered, by the same person that murdered the one he loved. Feeling impotent, he began to learn how to fight; he planned to destroyed the one who took his beloved from him. His planned, however, where shattered when he heard from his parents, once his mother was back to life, that inside Permafrost was the man he loved. He lied dormant, unable to awake. He vowed to find a way to get to him, no matter what the cost.

Even if it had been Permafrost the one that had requested him, Braeden hoped in his heart that the idea had been placed by Harry. He prayed that the one he loved, loved him back. He knew probably he was dreaming, but he didn't care.

His musings where cut short, suddenly, when the doors to his dungeon opened. Permafrost smirked at the sight before him. He had a black, leather bull whip in his hands. He made crack, frightening Braeden. Sensing the fear in his little mate only increased the pleasure that the Ice Fiend felt. He walked closer to the vampire and pulled him up by his long brown hair and stared at his frightened blue eyes.

"You already know what is going to happen to you now. That's good; you're a fast learner. Now, let's have some fun, shall we!", said Permafrost with a psychotic smile on his face. He tied Braeden's hand to a chain and pulled him a few inches from the floor. The terrified vampire began to whimper, even before the first whiplash. Blood spattered on the walls and on the Ice King himself as he mercilessly whipped Braeden over and over again. He loved the screams and wails of excruciating pain that came from his beloved mouth. Yes, even when he abused the vampire, some part of him loved him; he didn't knew why, he just felt that way.

After an hour of constant whipping, Permafrost finally brought Braeden down. The young vampire's back was raw and bloody. Permafrost knew that for a vampire to heal, he or she needed to drink fresh blood. Not knowing why, he slashed his wrists and placed them to Braeden's tear stained face. "Drink", was his simple command. Confused, the vampire hesitated for a few seconds, but gave in as his instincts took over. He hungrily and greedily drank the demon's blood. After a few minutes he stopped. The wound in Permafrost's wrist brought back the memories of his first encounter with Harry full force. He cried again, harder than before. Permafrost snickered and licked the blood that spilled from his wrist.

"No wonder you seemed to like it so much, it's delicious", said the sadistic king. He then took the Hell Raiser blade from its sheath. The sword was then engulfed in black and blue flames, which scared the hell out of Braeden. Permafrost smiled and placed the burning sword on his bleeding wrist. When he removed the sword, the wound was completely healed; the wasn't even a scar left. Braeden just stared in bewilderment at his abuser.

**Warning: If you don't like rape scenes or yaoi for that matter, I suggest you skip. That goes for you Ming Ming. Also, be aware that this is my first time writing a something like this, so it will surely suck. You have been warned. **

"Surprised, I see. Don't get used to it, I won't give you my blood every time you get a beating. No, this time is special, you see. Tell me, Braeden, are you a virgin?", asked Permafrost, a wicked smile playing on his lips. Braeden's eyes widened in fear. 'No, he wouldn't. Of course he would', thought the horrified vampire.

"You're going to rape me", stated Braeden.

"Very good! You know me too well. Pray to the heavens that you get pregnant now, because this will go one until you do. I will have my heir! Now, little one, get ready for more pain than you have ever felt before!"

Permafrost shredded Braeden's blood soaked and tattered clothes from his body, exposing his pale white skin. He forcefully kissed him and demanded entrance into the vampire's mouth as he touched every inch of his body, memorizing every tantalizing curve. Braeden shocked on one of his sobs and refused to let the stronger teen gain entrance.

"Open your damned mouth, brat!", ordered Permafrost through clenched teeth. Braeden shook his head, not willing to give in to him. He also tried to stop Permafrost's hands for reaching bellow his waist. Infuriated at the boy, the Ice King, bit the vampire's lips, finally getting access to the insides of the boy's mouth. After a few minutes, Permafrost abandoned the other's mouth and he opted to bite down the boys neck, chest and abdomen. As he continued with his little game he became aware that the other wanted him as much as he did.

"Well, it seems a may have been mistaken. You may want me more that I thought", said Permafrost smirking, grabbing the other's hard cock, receiving a loud moan in returned. "Please, no", pleaded Braeden, not wanting to loose his virginity like this. Permafrost laughed and move behind the him, grabbing him tightly by the waist with his free hand. "I hope you're ready, my night walker", whispered the Ice King as he thrust forcefully into the unprepared vampire. Braeden's scream was heard all over the castle. Permafrost was in ecstasy as he thrust harder and harden inside the boy, the other's screams causing him even more pleasure. After a few more thrust, he spilled his inside Braeden and collapsed on top of him.

**Safe Haven! It is over! You may read safely from now on. Even though there is not much left...**

Waiting a few minutes to catch his breath, he stood up and carried the distraught boy to his chambers and placed him on the bed. There he left him to his thoughts as he took a shower.

'I was saving myself for Harry and this monster stole it. Oh, Harry when will you wake up? I know this may not be the best way, but maybe my pain will help you come back. I saved you once and I will do anything I have to to save you again.'

Well, that's it! I know the rape scene sucked, so please go easy on me. It's the first time I ever do one, being yaoi or het. Anyways, tell me what you think! Anything! Even if it just a hello!


	5. A Glimpse of Hope

Yippie! Classes are over! Unfortunately I'm taking a class on June... IDIOT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! Stupid class... Anyways...

**Hell Raiser: The Stand**

by: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 5:** A Glimpse of Hope

Azarius, Kestrel and their daughters watched in horror as Permafrost savagely claimed their son. As soon as they had read Braeden's letter they contacted Reaper to help them see what was happening to their son. They had watched how Permafrost mutilated their son for days, the only thing keeping them from trying to get him back the boy's own words. But it was enough; they wouldn't stand still anymore. They wanted Braeden back, now.

"THAT'S IT! I refuse to stay here will my little brother gets the crap beat out of him. Even if it was his choice to go, we can't let him do that to him! He'll kill him if this goes on much longer!", yelled the hysterical Lilith. While the girl had been screaming in her rage, her parents had made their way out the door.

"Are you done? Because we are ready to go", said Amaya in a bored tone, already used to her twin sister's ramblings. Lilith looked a her with confused look and said: "HUH!" Amaya rolled her eyes and pulled her sister out the door.

A few hours later, they arrived at Braeden's prison: the Frost Palace. Outside its gates, stood waiting Severus, with the Ice Ghoul army. "It's about time you showed up. Honestly, I was expecting you to come the exact moment you found out your son was here. What? You don't care that much about him?", teased Severus, provoking the Vampire Lord.

"The only reason why we didn't come sooner was because of Braeden! He asked us to stay behind and we were going to, until your monster of a master raped my son!", yelled Azarius back at him. One of the Ice Ghouls, Sirius moved forward to attack, but was stopped by the Potion's Master.

"Don't get mad at me, vampire. You will provoke the Ice Ghouls. So, unless you want a frozen grave, I suggest you all back off. Besides, save your anger for Permafrost", suggested Snape and began to walk inside the castle, closely behind the Vampire Royal Family and the ghouls.

"Why do you still serve him? After everything he has done, you are still loyal to him. Why?", asked Kestrel. Severus looked at him and gave him a wicked smile. "Why do I still follow him you ask? Simple. See the Ice Ghoul behind you? Three of them were my rivals at school and now they're like this, they will do whatever I say", he explained.

"So you remain loyal to him because he lets you use them," said Amaya, disgusted at the Potions Master's reasoning. Snape shook his head. "No, that's not it. Even though we never got along in school, I don't want this for them. No one deserves this kind of fate. The only reason why I became the leader of the Ice Demon's army was to try to keep them safe, keep them from causing mayhem in his name. If Permafrost had been controlling them, the whole world would be gone right now! Permafrost played all of us for fools, even me", said Snape, sorrow evident on his face.

Soon after they arrived at Permafrost's throne room. Inside Permafrost sat on his throne, patiently waiting for them. Braeden sat on another throne, smaller than Permafrost's, to his right. His hands and legs tied to the throne, making an escape impossible.

"There you are! About time you came to visit us, my dear In-Laws", mocked Permafrost.

"Shut up! You know why we're here, so give us Braeden back!", ordered Azarius. Permafrost smiled at them and shook his head.

"Why would I do something as stupid as that? Besides, he came on his own free will. I'll tell you what; we'll ask him! If he wants to go back you can take him back, but if he wants to stay you will never see your son again and in the event you try to rescue him again, I will personally kill you myself", said the Ice King to the Vampire family. He then looked at Braeden, whose stared at the floor, blood dripping from him on the floor. "Braeden? Love, do you want to stay or do you want to go?"

"I want to stay", answered the young vampire in a whisper. Permafrost gave a triumphant yell. "Say it louder so your former family can hear you", he ordered. Braeden looked at his family for the last time as blood tears fell from his already tear-stained face and with his sorrow-filled heart he said the words he family feared the most: "I want to stay."

"You heard him! He chose to stay! Which means you go away forever! SEVERUS! Take them out of my sight!" ordered Permafrost.

Severus did as told and lead the vampires out the castle. "I'm sorry", he said before closing the Palace's doors. Defeated, the vampires returned home, only to find the Grim Reaper waiting for them in their living room.

"It has been a while since we saw each other face to face, Azarius", said the Reaper.

"Yes, I guess", was the Vampire Lord's answer.

"Why so down? Just because he chose to stay with Permafrost doesn't mean we can't save him", said the Reaper, with a sly smile playing on his lips. The vampires stared at him.

"What are you talking about, Reaper?" asked Kestrel.

"Remember you told me to do research about the Hell Raiser? Well, I did and I think I found a way to save Braeden, Harry and even the Ice Ghouls!", said Reaper smiling.

"But how! Tell us, damn it!", yelled Kestrel, grabbing Death by its neck.

"Hey! If you choke me we can't do shit! So let go before you send me back to Hell! It would take me three months to get out of there you know." Kestrel then let go of the Reaper and sat down beside his husband on the sofa. "We're listening, my friend. How are we going to do that?", asked Azarius calmly.

"Simple, really. We'll destroy the Hell Raiser! Permafrost will be destroyed with the sword, the soul's that were inside will go to their bodies and Braeden will be free! See? Easy!" This time it was Azarius the one that tried to kill the Reaper.

"I thought you said that was impossible!", said the pissed off vampire.

"I thought it was! But I found out a way to do it! Now let me go!" Azarius dropped the Reaper and sat down again. "Tell us everything you found out about the Damned sword", ordered Azarius.

"Hey! Watched that tone! I'm helping you guys her as much as you are helping me! Anywho... The Hell Raiser was created millenias ago by the gods with one purpose: to punish men in Hell. That was it. But after it was began to be used, some began to think that the punishment was to severe, you know, trapping their souls for all eternity and that shit. The point is, it was banned to be used only on souls that where pure evil as punishment for their deeds. If a soul had even the smallest trace of good in them, it was against the rules to use it. It hasn't been used ever since that decree and hence it was forgotten.

Now this is the really important part so pay attention. As you know, the Hell Raiser sword is pure darkness and nothing in this world can exist like that alone; it would disrupt the fabric of time and create chaos. The Hell Raiser has a twin sword, a sword of pure light called Caelestis Flere: Heaven's Cry. This sword was created not only to balance the darkness of the Hell Raiser, but to stop it, in the events that it was somehow used for darkness. It will cancel out everything the demonish blade has caused. As soon as the Heaven's Cry destroys the Hell Raiser, it too will be destroyed," explained Reaper. Everyone was quiet, assimilating what the Reaper had told them. It was Amaya the first one to speak.

"So what your saying is we have to find the Caelestis Flere in order to undo everything Permafrost has done," she said. Reaper smiled at her and nodded his head.

"So, where is the but? There has to be a but to this plan. It sounds to easy," inquired Kestrel.

"Well, to get the Heaven's Cry we have to go where its being kept. If the Hell Raiser was in Hell, where do you think the Heaven's Cry is," answered the Reaper.

"In Heaven! We have to go to Heaven!" yelled Lilith.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyways, we still need to wait for Harry to awaken to use the Heaven's Cry or it might destroy him as well. We'll just leave that to Braeden," said Reaper, drinking a glass of wine. The vampires looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that? "We'll just leave that to Braeden"?", asked Kestrel.

"Just that. You don't know? Well, I guess I'll tell you. Braeden left for two reasons: one, to protect his family and two, to try and save Harry. The two have known each other for years and when Harry died, he took a big blow to his heart. Braeden is in love with the green eyed wizard and believes with all his heart that if he stays with Permafrost, Harry might be able to awake," answered the Reaper.

"I knew it! I knew he liked someone!", yelled Lilith triumphantly.

"Yes, but unfortunately, it is Permafrost the one that has him now and who knows when, and if, will Harry wakes up," said Amaya, successfully killing her sister's joy.

"There is only one thing to do," said Reaper and made a mirror appear before them. The reflection on the mirror was not themselves, but Permafrost slapping Braeden. "We will have to keep watch for any signs of Harry."

Well, that's it! I will update either tomorrow or Friday. Classes begin Thursday. I still don't know why the Hell I did something stupid like that. Anyways, please review! I know this one was shorter that the others and the other next one will be as well, but after those they will probably get a bit longer. That's where the real action begins!


	6. Plan in Motion

Well, here we are again! Yet another installment of Hell Raiser. And trust me, it's about to get really good! So without further ado...Now don't get mad, I know it's short! But that's the point. I want to end it like that.

**Hell Raiser: The Stand**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 6: Plan in Motion**

The Vampire Lords and Reaper had been watching carefully, day and night, at the mirror, waiting for any sign of the boy that stole the young vampires heart. Unfortunately, the only thing they had seen so far was how Permafrost beat, whipped and raped their son. Right now, the boy was in a cage, his arms and legs chained to the bottom. He cried silent blood tears, his gaze was unfocused and his eyes were opaque.

Little by little, young Braeden was losing himself. He didn't scream anymore when he was hit, and let Permafrost have his way with. He didn't put of any amount of struggle against the Ice King, which got his parents extremely worried.

"Aza, we are losing are boy! If we don't do something soon, he will lose himself and we won't be able to save him!", said Kestrel, panicking.

"Love, calm down. I know that, but there is nothing we can do, yet", answered the Vampire Lord to his mate.

The Reaper watched them with pain in his heart. He still blamed himself for what was going on. He knew that if he hadn't made the pact with Harry, Permafrost wouldn't have been born and their son wouldn't have been in that place, getting beaten by an inch of his life every day. He sighed loudly and passed his hands through his hair.

"I apologize. I'm really sorry," said Death out loud. The Vampires looked at him questioningly. "It's my fault that your son is in this predicament. If I hadn't made the pact with Harry, Permafrost wouldn't have been born. For that, I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid. If you hadn't made the pact with Harry, Voldemort would still be alive. Also my son would have still suffered greatly. At least, this way, there is a chance for the two of them to be together, if Harry shares Brae-chan's feelings. So stop beating yourself for it and pay attention," said Azarius, trying to ease the Reaper's feelings.

"I hate to interrupt your little displays of affection, but Permafrost is on the move,", said Kestrel, getting the other two men's attention. In the Mirror, Permafrost was walking towards Braeden, swirling a set of keys in his hand. He smirked and shook his head at the pitiful state of his mate.

"Braeden, Braeden, Braeden. Look at you. It's as if you have lost all life. What's the matter? You miss your family? Your happiness? Your freedom?", asked the Ice Demon, tauntingly.

Braeden looked at him, fresh tears falling from his already puffy eyes. "Yes, I miss all of those. But there is someone I miss even more than all those others together."

"Who? Who do you miss more than your family?", asked the Permafrost intrigued.

"Is someone that died at your hands. A friend that I loved with all my heart,"said Braeden in a monotonous voice. Permafrost walked over him and began to unlock all the chains that bound the vampire.

"Who? Tell me. I can't remember every single person that I have murdered, you know. Although I do remember their screams. So tell who it was, so I can remember their face before they died," said 'Frost lifting the vampires shin to look at him.

"Harry. Harry Potter. He is the one you killed and buried; the only one I have ever and will ever love," said the now free Braeden at the Frost King. Permafrost's cocky smile left his face at one. He grabbed the younger teen arm and pulled him to his face.

"WHAT! Listen to me and listen to me good. You are mine! I don't care if you loved that good for nothing, pathetic little hero, put you're my mate now! So forget him at once! That's an order!"

"I can't. I can't forget him or love you. Do whatever you want to me. I don't care anymore," answered Braeden, still emotionless.

Permafrost was enraged by the young vampires words. So much that his powers got out of control. He created an ice spike and aimed it at Braeden's heart. The other youth still stood before him, as if wanting the dark one to impale him. The others watched in horror at what could be the death of Braeden.

Permafrost threw the spike at Braden's chest but as it was about to pierce the boys heart, it melted. Permafrost's once blue eyes were now green. Reaper looked in shocked at the image before himself. He had thought that it was a lost cause, that their was no way for this to happen. He was very happy that he had been wrong.

"Brae? What are you doing here!" said Harry running to his old friend.

The vampire in question began to cry desperately as he clung tightly to Harry. "There is only one person in the world that calls me Brae. Your back, your back! Harry! Your awake! It worked! I knew I could do it!", yelled the vampire, still crying tears of happiness, as he buried his face in the other boys chest.

"You went through all that to help me? Brae, you didn't have to. Thanks. I am conscious now, but Permafrost is still too strong for me. I'll try to stop him from hurting you, Brae," said Harry. He closed his eyes and let go of Braeden. When he opened them, they where icy blue again: Permafrost was back. He may have been conscious for a short time, but Harry was definitely alive in there.

Permafrost chained Braeden again in the cage and left him there. The young vampire didn't care; he had awakened Harry and that's all he cared about.

On the Vampire Lord's mansion, Kestrel was dancing out of joy. Harry was awake which meant that they could get their plan into motion. Azarius smiled for the first time in a long time and Reaper felt the feelings of hopelessness lift a little. Kestrel jumped on the Reaper and looked him in the eyes.

"Now that Harry is awake, what's the next step in your glorious plan to get my baby back?", he asked.

"we have to go to Heaven," he answered, touching the mirror and creating a vortex in it. From it he made a scythe appear. He took it in both hands and stared at the vampires.

"And how are you planning in doing that?", asked Azarius, eying the Reaper carefully. Death smiled at him. "Like this" He said and swung his scythe at Kestrel and Azarius, reaping their immortal souls from their bodies. Their lifeless bodies dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Soon after, Amaya and Lilith appeared in the room and screamed watching at their parents dead bodies sprawled on the floor.

Well, that's it! I told you it was going to be short! So don't complain. The next chapter will be longer a promise! It has to be! I think it will probably be the longest chapter I have ever written!


	7. Caelestis Flere

I know I haven't updated for months, but I have a good reason! Okay I don't, but I'm updating today so calm down everybody! I have made you wait long enough so here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the song Darkness by Disturbed.

Previously:

_On the Vampire Lord's mansion, Kestrel was dancing out of joy. Harry was awake which meant that they could get their plan into motion. Azarius smiled for the first time in a long time and Reaper felt the feelings of hopelessness lift a little. Kestrel jumped on the Reaper and looked him in the eyes._

"_Now that Harry is awake, what's the next step in your glorious plan to get my baby back?", he asked._

"_we have to go to Heaven," he answered, touching the mirror and creating a vortex in it. From it he made a scythe appear. He took it in both hands and stared at the vampires._

"_And how are you planning in doing that?", asked Azarius, eying the Reaper carefully. Death smiled at him. "Like this" He said and swung his scythe at Kestrel and Azarius, reaping their immortal souls from their bodies. Their lifeless bodies dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Soon after, Amaya and Lilith appeared in the room and screamed, watching their parents dead bodies sprawled on the floor._

**Hell Raiser: The Stand **

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 7: Caelestis Flere**

Amaya soon followed them, as the shock caused her to faint on the spot. Lilith grabbed her sister's body and began to shake her, trying desperately to awake her. After her failed attempts, she turned her attention to the specter before her, who looked backed at her in surprise. Anger boiled inside her, quickly spilling over into a raged-powered attack towards Death himself. Her eyes, filled with madness, glared at him, making him shake.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY PARENTS! THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS; THEY TRUSTED YOU!", yelled the rabid girl, thrusting blow after blow towards the Grim, who frantically evaded her attacks.

"Wait! Lilith! Let me explain!", pleaded the Reaper.

"EXPLAIN! WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN! YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SAVE BRAEDEN NOW? HUH! ANSWERE ME, YOU DICK, yelled Lilith between attacks and sobs. After memorizing the frantic girls moves, the Reaper managed to pin her down long enough to explain the situation.

"He's the reason I killed them! I had to! A living person can't move freely through the after life! And I can't do this on my own! Besides, they'll be back to life once we're done!", answered the Reaper, calming down Lilith and letting go of her.

She then looked at him, tears still falling from her eyes. "But why didn't you warn us? You could have said something, right?", asked the weeping girl.

"True, I could have told you", began the Grim, while creating a portal in his mirror with his scythe, "but where's the fun in that?", he finished while jumping inside the mirror, just in time to dodge the vase that the pissed off vampiress had thrown at him.

_Meanwhile, in Hell_

Kestrel groggily opened his eyes, instantly closing them, trying desperately to shield them from the world that surrounded him. The place was dark and sombre, the only light coming fro the fire that sprouted from the cracks in the ground. The steam was so piping hot, that it could have easily melted the flesh right off your bones (which may be why no living being survived that place). Burning and broken tombs littered the empty and desolate field on which he lied.

A river of boiling blood passed some feet away from him. The damned drowned and try to swam away, trying to escape their punishment. Centaurs, with flaming manes and tales, shot arrows at those who tried to leave the river; their screams echoed throughout the place.

The screams of the damned could be heard all over the place. The sounds of scratching and tearing flesh of the wrathful, the endless moans ecstasy of the lustful, the loud and fearful growls of the three-headed dog (Cerberus) as he tore apart the gluttons, the screams of the burning heretics inside burning graves. Even the laughter of the demons could he heard, finding dark amusement in the punishment of those souls. It all combined into what could only be called as the Symphony of Hell.

Kestrel's body shook uncontrollably with fear and torment; his kind soul unable to take the sounds. The sounds reminded him too much at the torture his own son had been enduring himself. Tears began to slide down his pale cheeks as chocking sobs rocked his slender frame.

Suddenly, a pair of strong yet familiar arms held him, giving him strength and comfort. He hugged his husband as tightly as he could, afraid that if he let go his sanity would leave him.

"It's alright, Kestrel. I'm here now. Every thing will be okay," said Azarius, try to calm down his mate's tremors. The black-haired vampire looked at him, his usually vibrant and cheerful blue eyes, now opaque and saddened. It broke his heart seeing his love suffer.

"Aza, where are we? What happened?", asked Kestrel in a low voice, barely above a whisper. "I don't know, Re. I don't know,", answered the green eyed vampire.

"Welcome to Hell!", yelled a voice from behind them, causing them to jump in the air. There was the Reaper laughing at them. "You're in my domain now. Are you ready to get our journey started?", asked the mischievous Death.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN HELL FOR, REAPER, yelled Azarius, grabbing the specter tightly by his robes and lifting him of the floor.

"Well, now I know where Lilith got her temper Will you let go of me? I told you we had to go to Heaven to get the Caelestis Flere, yes? Well, YOU COULDN'T GO THERE WHILE YOU TWO STILL HAD PHYSICAL BODIES. They would have melted with the heat here," said Grim. Azarius placed him back on the floor and looked at Kestrel, who still shook uncontrollably.

"Let's get going then. The faster we get out of here, the better for everyone. I don't think Kestrel can take much more of this place," he said to the Reaper, who nodded and began to lead the way.

They walked for miles. On their way they passed a man who kept riping and eating his own flesh over and over again; in life probably enjoyed to overeat. They saw a woman being raped by hordes of demons, her screams a mix of agony and twisted pleasure; in life surely a sex addict, now had to suffer this punishment for eternity.

They even saw some familiar faces. The Dursleys were bound by their wrists and feet as they were being flogged by three gigantic two-headed demons, who laughed at their screams of pain. Another raped Vernon over and over again, while he kept repeating the same sentence ("I'm sorry Harry! I'm sorry Harry!" ), regretting the things he had done to his nephew. "You can be sorry all you want. It won't change your punishment", commented the Reaper as they passed them.

All of the sudden, a young demon blocked their path. He had shin-length green hair and golden eyes. He wore black robes and carried a battle ax twice his size on his shoulders. He swung his weapon at the Reaper, who jumped out the way, unharmed.

" What the hell are you doing, Dimitri!", asked Grim furiously at the demon. Dimitri smiled and prepared himself to strike once again. "You weren't expecting this journey of yours to be a walk in the park, now did ya? I'm here to stop ya. No hard feelings, Big Boss orders."

Dimitri charged at Grim with impressive speed, considering the size of the ax he wielded. Both ax and scythe clashed heavily, the sound resonating loudly. The both struggled to push the other back, then Grim did low kick, breaking Dimitri's ankle and making fall to the ground in pain. The Scythe wielder smirked at him. "I won," he said and he and the vampires left. The yellow-eyed demon threw his ax in a fit of anger straight at Kestrel. Azarius caught it mere inches from his mate's head. Enraged he swung it right back at Dimitri, decapitating him.

"And he was such a good assistant too. Oh well, he'll be back in a few months. Let's go," said Reaper, beginning the long walk again.

The walked for what it seemed like hours before they reached a pair of massive iron doors, adorned with skulls and human bones. It was stained red, 'Probably blood', thought Azarius. The Grim kept looking from side to side, as if expecting something to attack them at any moment.

"What's the matter with you?", asked the Vampire Lord.

"Something is not right. I don't see the guard dog anywhere," said the Reaper confused.

"You're worried about some stupid mutt! Who cares! Let's get going!", yelled Azarius as he began to push the doors open.

Suddenly, he heard a loud growling noise behind him and something wet hitting his head. The vampire gulped and looked at the Grim.

"This 'guard dog' wouldn't be the Cerberus, would it?"

"Yep."

"And it's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"I should run, shouldn't I?"

"Yep."

Azarius began to run as fast as his legs would carry him, straight at the Reaper. "IDIOT! NOT TOWARDS ME!", he yelled as he started running alongside the vampire. If Kestrel hadn't been so out of it, he would probably had been laughing.

"Grim, how the hell do we stop this dog!", asked the green-eyed man.

"The only thing that can calm Cerberus is music", answered Reaper.

"Start singing then!"

"Are you nuts! I don't know how to sing! You sing!"

"No way! I can't sing even to save my own life!"

"Yeah, I know. Well, I guess this is the end of our journey. As dog food."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, the Cerberus stopped chasing them and began to walk towards Kestrel. Panicking, Azarius was about to attack the giant dog, until he was stopped by Reaper.

"What the Hell are you doing! He's going to kill my husband!"

"No, your husband is saving our asses."

The vampire then began to hear his mates soft, soothing voice singing to the three-headed dog, putting him to sleep .

"Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken  
Dare to believe  
For one last time  
And then I'll get the 

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away   
To breathe again  
On my own

Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this  
Dare to believe   
For one last time  
And then I'll let the

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own"

By the time he was over, the Cerberus was in a deep sleep, allowing them to escape through the door. Azarius hugged his mate and looked in his eyes. The life was finally back in his eyes and he could see laughter in them. Kestrel hugged him and began laughing at his two companions.

"That was hilarious", he said between the side-splitting laughter.

"Yeah, Yeah! Laugh it off! Where are we now Reaper?", asked the miffed Azarius.

The place they were in now was brighter, but completely white, as far as the naked eye could see. It reminded Kestrel of an insane asylum, which is where they were heading if they didn't get out of there quick.

"Well, we're in Limbo. There is nothing in Limbo," answered Reaper.

"If that is so, how are we supposed to find our way out of here?", asked Kestrel curiously. Grim scratched his head and raised his shoulders. "I don't know. We just walk, I guess. Never made out the other end, just back to hell."

"We're doomed," said Azarius, holding himself from beating the Death to... well, Death.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity, the only thing they ever saw was white and the Reaper's big screen television. After passing by a TV for the 10 time, Kestrel grew curious as how many of them there were, so he decided to ask.

"Reaper, how many televisions are here?"

"One, why?"

"Because we just passed it for the tenth time."

"THAT MEANS WE HAVE BEEN WALKING IN CIRCLES!", yelled Azarius in frustration. Then a question popped in his head. "Reaper, how did you got a TV in Limbo?"

"OH! I wished it here! The Big Boss let me have that ability for a while and since there were so many souls here and I have to keep watch for Permafrost. It lets me see everything that goes on in any of the dimensions. It also lets me find anything I need, like a missing soul or..."

"Or a missing gate?", asked Kestrel.

"Yes! I had completely forgotten about this!" The Reaper turned on the TV and wrote the remote 'Gate to Heaven', much like you would with a cellphone. Immediately an image popped in the TV set of a pain of gargantuan Golden Door, similar to the Gates of Hell, but this one had angels instead of human bones and it wasn't stained with blood. In the bottom where instructions to where the Gate lied. _25 feet forward , turn left. _

"Let's get going then! I can almost feel that sword in my hands", yelled Azarius, running in the direction of the door. "Braeden, were coming!", added Kestrel.

Soon they were in front of the doors. They were completely unprotected. " Shouldn't there be a guardian to the Gates of Heaven?", asked Kestrel. "No, the guardians are at the Golden Arches, just beyond the Gate", answered the Reaper, stunned by the sheer beauty of what he was seeing. 'And what lies inside is thousand times more beautiful', he thought.

They pushed open the Doors and were momentarily blinded by the light. After they let their eyes adjust they were unable to speak, the sight before them leaving them awestruck. The distinction between Heaven and Hell was immensely vast.

Instead of screams of agony and despair, laughter and happiness filled the air. No demons torturing the dead, but angels preparing the new souls for their new lives. Children running in meadows full of blossoming flowers and trees filled with ripe fruit ready for the picking, no fire graves or desolation like Hell. Instead of a river of bubbling blood running trough the middle of the land, Heaven's was one of crystalline water, full of life. It was paradise.

Still marveled by the place, the three travelers made their way toward the Golden Arches, were a smiling angel welcomed those that earned the entrance to such rapture.

"Hello. May I ask what you three are doing here?", asked the young angel boy.

"We have traveled very far in search of the Heaven's Cry. Could you tell where we could find it?", asked Azarius kindly to the angel.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, for I do not know. Maybe an archangel will know", answered the Angel.

"Where can we find one?", asked Kestrel.

"I will send to find one, please wait here", answered the young angel and sent another one to find an archangel. A few minutes later, an archangel with long blonde hair and gray eyes arrived.

"So, you are the ones searching for the Heaven's Cry?", he asked the three travelers, looking at each of them from head to toe.

"Yes. We are, where can we find it?", asked Reaper. The angel crossed his arms and looked at them. "Come with me."

The three of them followed the Archangel to a building with large pillars in the front. It looked similar to the temples built by the ancient Greeks. The walked down several corridors until they arrived at what seemed to be an office. On the door where the words 'Seraph Malak' engraved.

"Malak will see you now. You may go in", said the Archangel before turning around and leaving. The Reaper opened the door and found three chairs before a large maple desk. "Please, sit down. You must have had a very tiring journey if you came all the way from Hell", said a voice from inside. They sat down, actually grateful to get a small brake. Soon a six-winged angel carrying a long box sat before them. He had long, bright red hair and piercing, yet kind, aqua blue eyes and wore a white tunic.

"I am Malak, the Seraph in charge of protecting this, the Caelestis Flere a.k.a. Heaven's Cry. You have come for it, yes?"

"Yes, it has been a very tiring journey and we really need that sword", said the Reaper.

Malak looked at them, a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot give this to you. It's not my orders, it's the Big Boss. I was ordered not to hand it to anyone."

"WHAT! We need that!", yelled Azarius. Kestrel held him down, looked at him and shook his head, telling him not to scream at the Seraph like that.

"Please, we really need that blade. Is the only way to stop the Hell Raiser. It was unleashed, with no ill thoughts in mind, by the Grim Reaper here. He tried to use it against an evil that plagued the world, without realizing that the sword was an even bigger evil. Now, it was possessed a boy and its destroying the world and unless we stop him, it will become nothing more that an iceberg in the sea of space. People are dying and suffering everyday. We have to put a stop to it and that can only be done with the Caelestis Flere," explained Kestrel, tears of desperation beginning to form in his eyes.

"He has someone you love, this demon that's possessing the boy?", asked Malak. Kestrel and Azarius nodded. "Your son. He is the main reason you have come here. You went trough all the tortures of Hell and the emptiness of Limbo in the hopes that in Heaven you could get the Holy Blade. Such love and determination is rare in this day and age on Earth. Depending on how you two answer this question, the world is either saved or doomed. What are you willing to give for this sword, that will be destroyed after it is used?" asked the Seraph. Kestrel and Azarius looked at each other and held their hands together. And with tears in his eyes, the Lord of Vampires answered the words that would seal their fate.

"We would go through all the tortures of Hell for the rest of eternity, if it meant we could get a chance to save our children."

"Then the world is save."

And that's it! For now. I'll update in a few months. Naw, kidding! I'll update next week. Please Read and Review. Bye the way, it took me 6 hours to write this chapter so you better review!


	8. ENOUGH!

Well, people I'm so sorry I didn't updated last week. For that, I will make this a double post. Two chapter for the prize of one! Take as my way of saying sorry.

Also, this chapters dedicated to my friend, **Phee-chan ** (in bold so you can see it), who is very sick right now. This is for you my friend, get better soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters! But I do own Frosty and Brae-chan so me happy!

_Italics:_ thoughts in Harry's head

**Previously: **

"_He has someone you love, this demon that's possessing the boy?", asked Malak. Kestrel and Azarius nodded. "Your son. He is the main reason you have come here. You went trough all the tortures of Hell and the emptiness of Limbo in the hopes that in Heaven you could get the Holy Blade. Such love and determination is rare in this day and age on Earth. Depending on how you two answer this question, the world is either saved or doomed. What are you willing to give for this sword, that will be destroyed after it is used?" asked the Seraph. Kestrel and Azarius looked at each other and held their hands together. And with tears in his eyes, the Lord of Vampires answered the words that would seal their fate._

_"We would go through all the tortures of Hell for the rest of eternity, if it meant we could get a chance to save our children."_

_"Then the world is save."_

**Hell Raiser: The Stand**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 8: ENOUGH!**

In the days that passed after his awakening, Harry had gotten much stronger. He could take control far easier, usually saving a victim from horrible torture and/or death. He wouldn't even allow Permafrost to abuse Braeden. Every time he tried to even yell at him, Harry would take over; which made Braeden very happy. Finally, all his suffering was beginning to bear fruit.

To say that Permafrost was angry at Harry's interference would be putting it bluntly. He was raging mad! He couldn't stand the boys intrusion for much more!

_'How in the Seven Hell's can I get MY heir if that good for nothing, little bastard keeps getting in my way! I have to find some way to lock him up again! I'm beginning to see hope in the eyes of my slaves. And if there is an emotion that I can't stand, is HOPE!', though the pissed off Ice King. 'I'll just have to do some research and find the correct spell.'_

_'As if I would grant you the chance to seal me again!', yelled Harry in his head. _

_'WHAT!', yelled Frost surprised. Harry laughed._

_'What's the matter? Hearing voices in your head, you fucking psycho?', taunted Harry. The Ice King glared at the teenager. 'SHUT UP, you annoying little pest!'_

_'Why should I? This is MY body! You're the parasite that inside it! Get the Hell out of my body!', said Harry, finally standing up to Permafrost._

_'HA! Are you insane? Why the fuck would I do something stupid like that? I'm sorry, boy, but this my body now. I'll get rid of you soon enough,' said the evil one, but Harry didn't flinch. Frost had to admit to himself, he was actually kind of impressed that the insect could actually stand up to him. _

_'I see you've gotten stronger. No matter, I'll just have to get a stronger curse', he said to the boy, smirking. _

_'I'll like to see you try.'_

Braeden was looking at Permafrost and could see the internal struggle inside his head. One minute his ice were ice-blue, the next green. One minute his face looked evil, th next nice. It was actually kind of funny for him. He was glad Harry was putting up a fight now.

_Later, inside Frost Palace's Library_

Permafrost was pissed! He had looked in half the books in the library for a spell that would get rid of the nagging voice in his head, but to no avail. He had found some spells that would do the trick, but they weren't painful or brutal enough. He didn't want only to seal Harry's soul, he wanted him gone!

After another hour of searching, he was about to call it quits for the day, when his eye fell on a curse. He smirked, reading the curses effects.

"Anime Mors Mortis: Literally Soul Death. This Dark Curse kills the soul within a person, allowing the caster to use the body as he pleased. The curses use is banned by the Ministry of Magic and the punishment to the caster is the Dementor's Kiss.

Perfect. Just what I need to destroy the brat. This body and mind is as good as mine!", said Permafrost, laughing evilly.

Braeden had been watching what his 'mate' had been doing for a while. At hearing those words, he covered his mouth and ran away. 'NO! If he destroys Harry's soul all will be lost! But what can i do?', he thought, tears falling from his eyes. Right then, his hopes all but shattered. He had to keep hoping some sort of miracle could save his Harry.

A few days passed. Permafrost kept practicing his new curse on his slaves. He didn't want anything to go wrong when he tried to kill Harry. He was very happy with the performance of the curse itself. The person gave a heart tearing scream right before they die, the Ice King's favorite sound. Plus in the end he had all their body's to devour.

It was on a late afternoon, some days later, that he noticed that he had eaten all the bodies. He also felt the need for a delicacy; he craved the softest and tenderest meat of all: the flesh of a small child.

"SEVERUS!", he yelled. Soon after, the once Potions professor arrived.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Bring me a child. I crave for the soft meat of a young child. Make it a little girl, no older than 4. Got it?"

"Yes, Master," answered Snape, paling at the cannibals request. He despised bringing in human sacrifices for Permafrost, but even more if it was a child.

"Good, you have an hour."

Snape walked out the room, his head down in shame. An hour later he returned, a 2 year old, little girl in his arms. She had big, bright baby blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She looked at Permafrost with those warm eyes that could melt the heart of even the coldest of person. The Ice King smiled, and opened his arms to receive the young child. Severus regretfully handed her to her death.

"Well done, Severus! She looks exquisite!" Severus left the room as fast as he could, not wanting to witness the little one's demise.

Permafrost smirked and made a dagger out of ice. The little girl looked at him in amazement, not knowing what was about to happen to her. "I'm gonna eat you alive. I want to hear your little screams and whimpers as I carve out the flesh from your small bones. Do you understand that, child?" he said in a sweet, caring tone to the child, who only blinked and smiled at him. Frost smirked, 'No you don't,' he thought to himself.

He sat down on his ice throne and placed the little girl on his lap. He then took the dagger on one of his hand and the child soft hand in the other. As he was about to carve out the first piece of flesh, a scream inside his head made him stop. He grunted and closed his eyes. When they opened, they where green.

Harry dropped the dagger on the floor and smashed it. He then ran out the room holding the child gently. He located Braeden and gave the little girl at him. "Brae, I need you to get this child out of here, get her back to her parents. Go, now!"

"But Harry! I can't leave you. Permafrost found a curse that will destroy your soul!" said Braeden, fear in his eyes. Harry smiled at his and kissed him on the lips. "I know. But don't worry, I know of a way to stop him. For now, do as I say. Return the little girl to her parents. Ask Severus where he got her from."

"What was a child doing here anyways?", asked Brae curiously.

"She was to become Permafrost's dinner." The young vampire opened his eyes wide and clutched the girl harder. "Okay, I'm going. Please, be careful. I don't want to lose you."

Harry smiled and kissed his lover once again. "You won't. I'm stronger than I look."

Braeden ran away, searching for the Potions Master. Harry suddenly fell to his knees and grabbed his head. An immense pain shoot out of every fiber of his body. Permafrost had lost it.

'THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE MEDDLED IN MY AFFAIRS FOR LONG ENOUGH! Anima Mors Mortis', he yelled, casting his curse.

'Mentis Inreto!' Harry's curse clashed against the Soul Death curse, canceling it. A black encircled them, trapping the two.

'What is the meaning of this!', yelled Permafrost.

'A mind trap. We are trapped in here and only one of will leave. Whoever wins, gets control of this body.'

'A desperate move for a desperate man. I'm game. Let the Carnage begin!'

Well, that's it for this chapter! Off to write the next one! As soon as its done I'll post it. But don't worry, it will be today. Please review.


	9. The Last Stand

Like I promise! Here is the next chapter! So go on and read it!

Also, this chapters dedicated to my friend, **Phee-chan ** (in bold so you can see it), who is very sick right now. This is for you my friend, get better soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters! But I do own Frosty and Brae-chan so me happy!

_Italics:_ thoughts in Harry's head

**Previously: **

_'THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE MEDDLED IN MY AFFAIRS FOR LONG ENOUGH! Anima Mors Mortis', he yelled, casting his curse. _

_'Mentis Inreto!' Harry's curse clashed against the Soul Death curse, canceling it. A black encircled them, trapping the two._

_'What is the meaning of this!', yelled Permafrost._

_'A mind trap. We are trapped in here and only one of will leave. Whoever wins, gets control of this body.'_

_'A desperate move for a desperate man. I'm game. Let the Carnage begin!'_

**Hell Raiser: The Stand**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 8: The Last Stand**

_Inside Harry's Mind_

The fog around lifted a bit, allowing the combatants to see the battling field. They were standing on a platform made out of human bones. Surrounding the platform, runs a river of bubbling blood and rotting corpses. The decaying bodies of all of Permafrost's victims and the Ice Ghouls surround the banks of the river. The stench of the place is almost overwhelming.

"So, my dear boy, are you ready?", asked Permafrost, his hands glowing a blue color and cold air surrounding him.

Not waiting for a response, the Ice King launched his first attack. A barrage of ice spikes headed straight for Harry. He draw air in and threw a large fire ball from his mouth, melting all the ice before it hit him. Steam surrounded that platform.

"So your element is fire? I should have know. But don't think that because of that I'm out for the count. I will still defeat you, Harry Potter!", yelled Permafrost creating a massive sword of ice, since he couldn't use the Hell Raiser inside of Harry's mind.

He dashed towards Harry, sword at the ready. Harry matched his move, created his sword out of fire. Both blades clashed, resulting in a cloud of hot steam. Even through the steam, both of the warriors stood strong against the other, trying to push his opponent to get a chance to counterattack. After a while both fighters jumped back.

"I'm actually impressed, Potter. I didn't thought you could last even one minute against me! Yet, it seems you are almost as powerful as me," said Permafrost.

"I've been here the whole time, psycho. I know everything you know. It's my mind we're talking about."

"Good point boy, it seems this battle will be won by brute strength!", yelled Permafrost launching a gale of cold air towards Harry, who countered by launching his own gale of hot air. The conflicting winds created a powerful thunderstorm, adding to the somber atmosphere of the battling grounds. Lighting struck a few feet away from Harry.

"It seems another element of danger has been added to the equation," said Harry. Frost smirked.

Harry surrounded himself in a ball of fire and blasted towards Permafrost, who created an Ice shield before him. Harry shot the fire ball at Frost, melting the Ice Shield protecting him and punched him square in the jaw, knocking Permafrost back. He then hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out him, grabbed his foot and tossed him in the bloody river. A few minutes later, Permafrost shoot out of the river and landed on the platform, covered from head to toe in blood. The Ice King licked his lips and smirked.

"Not bad! Not bad at all! I had expected that, my dear boy," said Permafrost.

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"Touchy. Now is my turn", Frost said, covering himself in ice and disappearing into the ground. Harry concentrated every one of his senses, wanting to be ready for his attack. 'Damn it to Hell! Where did that bastard go!' "BOO!" Harry turned around, only to be met by Permafrost's fist. The force of the punch sent him flying, but before he could get far, Frost grabbed his leg, jumped in the air and tossed him hard on the bony platform. Harry gasped in pain.

_In the outside world_

Unknown to either one of the fighters, their fight was causing damage to the body itself. Braeden arrived back from returning the child back to her family and was feeling rather proud of himself. "Harry! I gave back the girl to her parents! Where are you?", yelled Braeden, hoping for a respond from said boy. After a waiting for a respond and getting nothing, he continued searching.

He then felt a surge of power coming from the throne room and headed there. Sitting on the throne was Harry, blood dripping from some wounds. Alarmed, Braeden ran to his boyfriend.

"Harry! What happened!", he asked, but still got no response. He shook him, but nothing. Fearing his beloved had been killed, he searched for a pulse and found one. Relieved a little, he looked at Harry's face. His eyes were blank; neither blue nor green, white.

"WHAT THE HELL!", he yelled. While still looking at his face, a slash appeared on his face, across his left cheek. It wasn't deep, but it still bled. Braden blinked, and kept looking at the body before him. Without warning, Harry's body jerked as if he had been kicked and had fallen back.

'It's like his fighting an invisible person,' thought Braeden. Then, it sunk in. Harry wasn't fighting an invisible opponent.

"Oh my God! He's fighting Permafrost! Oh please, be alright," said Braeden. He then fetched a first aid and began to take care of Harry's wounds.

"Please, Harry, defeat Permafrost. In your hands lie the fate of this world. I cannot help you where you are, but I'm still rooting for you. Conquer Permafrost so we can finally be together," said the young vampire cleaning a new cut that appeared on Harry's shoulder, while fresh tears stained his cheeks.

_Inside Harry's Mind_

Both fighters clashed once again. They both were covered in several cuts and bruises, Harry sporting more than Permafrost unfortunately. Still, they didn't slow the Chosen One one bit. He was determined to win this fight and get his body back. Permafrost couldn't be allowed to win.

The battlefield had become even more unstable. The constant collision of cold and hot air had empowered the storm, turning it into a hurricane. Light struck more often and more forcefully. Yet, none of this stopped the two from finishing their battle.

A fire ball hit Permafrost in the back, while a giant icicle stabbed Harry in the stomach. Both fell on one knee and began panting.

"Finally, I have found a worthy opponent," declared Frost, still trying to catch his breath.

"Why do you this? Why do you like killing and torturing people so much!', asked Harry, still not understanding how Permafrost's mind worked.

"Simple, because that's why I was created. My purpose in this world is to cause pain and suffering!"

"How could I have created you to do such things!" Permafrost laughed loudly. "What's so funny?"

"Child, you didn't created me. I'm just using the powers that the Grim Reaper gave to you and your body to created the despair I desire."

"I don't understand."

"It's rather simple. I'm the soul of the Hell Raiser. When I'm around a human for a long period of time, little by little I enter his body. The more he or she uses me, the faster the process is. Too bad the Reaper didn't knew all this things, eh? And now that I have a physical form, I'm even more powerful than before. Boy, you can't win."

"SHUT UP!" , yelled Harry while launching himself for another attack. He tackled Permafrost, concentrated his power on the palms of his hand and blasted the fiend. "It's over Permafrost!" As Harry prepared for the finishing blow, an enormous bolt of lightning struck him, knocking him out momentarily.

Permafrost laughed evilly. Ice slowly wrapped tightly around Harry's body, constricting him. Harry jerked awake from the pain and began to scream in agony.

"You're right, Potter. It is over. I think I'll have torturing you until your soul dies. I'll make you beg for mercy! YOU'LL REGRET EVER GETTING IN MY WAY! HAHAHAHA!"

And this is it for today. My head is broken And I can't think anymore. There are two chapters left after this one. Please Review!


	10. Permafrost's Demise

Well I'm happy to say that Phee-chan is better, but now I'm sick! Bare with me people, I have a fever and can't stop sneezing so if there is any mistakes, you know why... Anywho, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I have $10 to my name. Does it look like I own it?

Previously:

_"SHUT UP!" , yelled Harry while launching himself for another attack. He tackled Permafrost, concentrated his power on the palms of his hand and blasted the fiend. "It's over Permafrost!" As Harry prepared for the finishing blow, an enormous bolt of lightning struck him, knocking him out momentarily. _

_Permafrost laughed evilly. Ice slowly wrapped tightly around Harry's body, constricting him. Harry jerked awake from the pain and began to scream in agony. _

_"You're right, Potter. It is over. I think I'll have torturing you until your soul dies. I'll make you beg for mercy! YOU'LL REGRET EVER GETTING IN MY WAY! HAHAHAHA!"_

**Hell Raiser: The Stand**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 10: _Permafrost's Demise_**

**Inside Harry's Mind...**

Permafrost had Harry in his grasp. Excitement filled every fiber of his being. He hadn't been able to torture anyone for quite a while because of him and he was gonna make sure to take all of his frustration on him. One of the Ice Ghouls produced a c**at-of-nine-tails**and handed it to its Master. Permafrost's smiled sadistically at Harry.

"You're going to suffer what my pretty little whore suffered," the Ice King whispered in Harry's ear.

"His name is Braeden and he isn't your whore! Don't ever talk about him like that again!"

"Well, your rather spunky for someone that's about to die. Good! Makes it all the better when I finally break you!"

Permafrost walked behind Harry and whipped him with the cat-of-nine-tails. Harry's piercing screams were music to the Ice King's ear. He had missed that sound oh so much! He continued with the cruel punishment and soon the Chosen One's back was covered in gashes and very deep cuts. Chunks of flesh were ripped from his back as they got caught in the whips nail tips. Blood gushed out from the wounds like sick, red waterfalls. To Permafrost, it was a beautiful sight.

"Are you enjoying this? I sure am! You should see it; it's a beautiful sight," said the demented one. Harry just growled at him. He was it too much pain to do or say anything. So he did the only thing he could: he began to pray for a miracle.

**Outside Harry's Mind...**

Braeden was hysterical. He had been healing Harry's wounds when he suddenly began screaming in agony. He then noticed the large amount of blood seeping from his boyfriend's back. Upon closer inspection he saw large wounds in his back. He recognized them for he had suffered similar ones by the Ice Demon's hands. Harry had lost and Permafrost was torturing him.

"Oh God, no. Harry, please! Fight back!", said Braeden, shaking Harry's shoulders. "Don't let him win!"

**Inside Harry's Mind...**

After another bout of brutal whipping, Harry had passed out from the pain. He was swirling in a river of darkness, unable to move or talk. All he could see where blurry blobs around him and he could only hear the Permafrost's mocking laughter. Tears of regret poured from his eyes. 'Brae, I'm so sorry. I thought I could take Permafrost on. I thought I could win, but I wrong. Now, I have condemned you a life of torture. My beloved Braeden, I'm sorry.

Mom, Dad, Sirius, Remus and all the others, I'm sorry as well. I was unable to retrieve your souls. You'll remain Ice Ghouls forever. I have let everyone down.', the Chosen One thought.

'Harry, don't give up...', said a voice from afar.

'Huh? Who's there?' Braden's face appeared before him. 'Brae?'

'Harry, you can't give up... I know you can do this... Don't give up... I believe in you... Only you can defeat Permafrost...', the young vampire.

'But how? He is stronger than me.'

'He may be, but you forget a very important thing. The battlefield? It is in your mind. You only feel week because your body is weak, but the mind is a very powerful thing. If you think that he is stronger, then he is. But if you think you are stronger, they you'll succeed. Now wake up!'

Harry woke with a start, as a barrage of ice needles became embedded in his skin. He howled in pain and glared at the Ice King. Permafrost's eye twitched. 'He's conscious again? Isn't he going to give up already? Damn! I'm bored, time to finish playing with my food.'

"Well, Potty, it has been fun. Now its time to say good bye!"

Permafrost collected all his power on his left hand. It glowed an eerie icy blue color; the same as his hate-filled eyes. He then charged at Harry at full speed. "It's over Potter! I have won! The world is mine!" yelled Permafrost as he got closer to Harry.

**Outside Harry's mind...**

As soon as Permafrost began concentrating his power for his final attack, the Hell Raiser began reacting. An aura of darkness emanated from it. Braeden could feel it: it was the end. I hugged Harry close to his chest and cried. He then remembered a small ice dagger that Permafrost kept near his throne. He took it.

"Harry, if you go, I'll go with you. I will not let you spend the rest of eternity in Hell alone. I will spend it with you. I love you so much."

The doors to the Throne Room burst open, surprising Braeden. He clutched Harry's body tightly, but relaxed immediately. In front of him stood the Grim Reaper and his sisters, people he thought he would never see again.

"Lilith, Amaya? Grim? What are you doing here?", the young vampire asked.

"Braeden, what's happening?" asked the Reaper.

"Harry and Permafrost are fighting inside Harry's mind and his body has taken its toll. I don't know how much of this Harry can take. Plus the Hell Raiser dark energy is seeping from it. It is excited, Permafrost must be getting ready to finish Harry off." Amaya, being the more observant of the twins, noticed the dagger in Braeden's hands.

"Brae, why do you have that dagger in your hands?", she asked.

"If Harry goes, I go with him. I love him too much." Grim walked to him and took the dagger form him. Braeden gasped and made an attempt to get it back. That's when the vampire noticed a box in the reaper's hands.

"Grim, what's that?" Death smiled.

"This is how you defeat Ice King."

"Me?", the boy asked confused.

"Yes, you. Only a pure of heart can wield the Caelestis Flere,"said the Reaper, and began to explain what had happened.

**Flashback**

_"He has someone you love, this demon that's possessing the boy?", asked Malak. Kestrel and Azarius nodded. "Your son. He is the main reason you have come here. You went trough all the tortures of Hell and the emptiness of Limbo in the hopes that in Heaven you could get the Holy Blade. Such love and determination is rare in this day and age on Earth. Depending on how you two answer this question, the world is either saved or doomed. What are you willing to give for this sword, that will be destroyed after it is used?" asked the Seraph. Kestrel and Azarius looked at each other and held their hands together. And with tears in his eyes, the Lord of Vampires answered the words that would seal their fate._

_"We would go through all the tortures of Hell for the rest of eternity, if it meant we could get a chance to save our children."_

_"Then the world is save."_

_"Another thing, before I forget, the Caelestis Flere can only be wielded by someone pure of heart," explained Malak_

_Kestrel and Azarius looked at the Reaper and smiled. "Grim, don't blame yourself for this. It isn't your fault," said Kestrel._

_"We need a favor from you. Please, take the Heaven's Cry to Braeden. He will be able to use it," added Azarius._

_"Tell our children that we love them and hopefully we won't see them again. I don't want them to end up where we are going," said Kestrel, as fresh tears fell from his eyes. Grim shocked a sob and nodded. Malak gave him the box containing the sword and smile sadly. "Hurry up, or you might be too late," he added._

**End of Flashback**

Braeden cry mournfully. His parents had gave up not only their lives, but their souls to save him and his sisters. He couldn't die now. Grim gave him the box containing the heavenly blade and he opened it. A bright light blinded him for a moment and then he saw it. This sword was completely different from the Hell Raiser. It was white and gold, with little angel wings on the handle. Also it was fairly small; it was more like a large dagger than a sword. But the power it emanated was immense.

Braden took the blade in his hands and glanced towards the Hell Raiser. 'I'll finish this, for you, Papa and Daddy. Maybe I'll be able to save Harry as well.' He walked to where the demon blade was and raised the Heaven's Cry. "PERMAFROST! SAY GOOD BYE!" He impaled the dagger-like blade into the Hell Raiser. A powerful gust of wind burst from the sword and the wails of thousand of people filled the air. Then, the Caelestis Flere shone brightly, purifying the darkness that spilled form the Demon blade and calming the restless souls. Afterwards, both swords dissolve, leaving behind no trace of their existence.

**Inside Harry's Mind**

Permafrost was just mere inches from Harry's heart when he felt a stab in his chest. He stopped and dropped to the floor. He grabbed his chest and screamed in agony. The ice surrounding Harry melted and he landed on the ground. He stood on shaky knees and walked towards Permafrost.

"So, Permafrost? How does it feel to experience excruciating pain for the first time ever," Permafrost was unable to answer, the pain too much, even for him. Harry smile. "Don't worry, I'll take you out of your misery."

Harry concentrated the strength he had left in his fists and drove them through Permafrost's stomach. He then released it, destroying Permafrost for once and for all.

The storm in his mind ceased and the battlegrounds disappeared. He had done it; Permafrost was gone.

**Outside Harry's Mind**

The body in Braden's arms began to move. A pang of fear crossed his mind, not sure if the Heaven's Cry had destroyed Permafrost's soul completely. Green eyes looked into his teary blue ones. "Braeden?", Harry said softly. Unable to speak, the vampire just hugged his mate and cried. The beaten young man, painfully wrapped an arm around the sobbing teen and hugged him.

"It's over Brae, he's gone."

And that's that! Only one more chapter to go! Read and Review!


	11. A New Beginning

**Well, people this is the end. About time I finished it too... Anywho, got nothing else to say so lets get right to it!**

**Previously: **

_**Outside Harry's Mind**_

_The body in Braden's arms began to move. A pang of fear crossed his mind, not sure if the Heaven's Cry had destroyed Permafrost's soul completely. Green eyes looked into his teary blue ones. "Braeden?", Harry said softly. Unable to speak, the vampire just hugged his mate and cried. The beaten young man, painfully wrapped an arm around the sobbing teen and hugged him. _

_"It's over Brae, he's gone."_

**Hell Raiser: The Stand**

by: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 11: A New Beginning**

It was finally over; their nightmare was over. Braeden let go of Harry and began to clean and bandage his wounds. It was bittersweet moment. He had gotten back his mate, but in the process had lost his parents. He cried ones again, this time out of sorrow. Harry looked at him, full of concerned.

"Brae, why do you cry? It's over. Permafrost is gone and he can hurt us anymore," said Harry, looking and Braeden. The young vampire looked at him, his eyes red from all the fallen tears.

"It's true; Permafrost is gone. But for him to be destroyed, my parents had to give up their souls. They will remain in Hell for this," answered the distraught boy. Harry stared at him in confusion. Braeden explained all about the Heaven's Cry and how they had gotten it. The wizard boy hugged his mate tightly.

"Brae, this is all my fault. Because of me, your parents are gone. I'm so sorry," he said, crying.

Amaya and Lilith had been looking at the two boys the entire time. They walked to them. "Harry, this is not your fault; they chose to do this so you can't blame yourself," said Amaya.

"Yes, but if I hadn't been possessed by that bastard and if he hadn't taken Braeden they wouldn't have had to do that!", argued Harry.

"Everyone is responsible for their own actions. That said an action is the result of something one has done is a whole 'nother matter. So stop beating yourself. Beside, dad and pops wouldn't have like it anyways," said Lilith will patting the boys in the back.

"I see the Caelestis Flere worked after all!", said a voice from behind them. All of them, including the Reaper looked back. The Seraph Malak stood by the doorway. "Malak? What are you doing here?", asked the Reaper in confusion.

"Aww, not happy to see me?", asked the angel in mock pain. Grim glared at him. "This isn't the right time to be making jokes, don't you think? This children are mourning. Their parents are deceased, by Christ's sakes.

"I can't believe it! Two big words in one sentence! I'm so proud of you, Grimmy," said another voice, again from behind them . "Well, aren't you three gonna give your father a hug," said Azarius, joking. The siblings all ran to their father's opened arms and cried. Reaper stared at him as if he had grown another head. He then looked at Malak.

"But I thought Azarius and Kestrel gave their souls for the Heaven's Cry and they were going to spend the rest of Eternity in there! I don't get it!" Malak laughed at the Reaper's confusion. "The thing is, my dear Grim, that the Caelestis Flere is undoing all the damage the Hell Raiser caused. The world is coming back to normal, all those that were killed are coming back to life and the Ice Ghouls are getting back their souls, becoming normal people once again", explained Malak. As he did so, a giant piece of ice crashed on the floor, missing the seraph by mere inches. "Also, this castle is melting so we should get out of here."

They all ran out of the palace, except Harry, who limped out with the help of Braeden. And just in time too, the rest of the castle turned to water right after they got out. "A little to close for comfort," said Harry.

Suddenly, something grabbed from behind and hugged him, hard. "MY BABY! Oh my God, your okay! I was so worried! Finally, I get to hold my little boy in my arms again," said Lily Potter, as she strangled her son in her bliss.

"Mom? Shocking, not breathing!"

"OH!" Lily let go of Harry and looked at him. "You still look like him, but at least you got my eyes back."

"Doesn't matter. If your here, then were are Dad, Remus, Sirius and my friends?" Just then, someone else delivered another bone crushing hug to the injured Harry. "MY SON! You're alright! I'm so happy," yelled James. "Dad! Shocking, not breathing!", said Harry again.

"Sorry. Are you alright? You look like shit," said James, which got him a slapped over the head. The black-haired man rubbed his sore head and looked at the glaring face of his wife. Bark-like laughter was heard nearby. Sirius and Remus were walking towards them. Sirius hugged his godson, gently. "Are you okay, Harry? Should we take to a hospital or something," asked Remus. Harry shock his head and looked down. Soon, Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix were surrounding him and congratulating him on destroying both Voldemort and Permafrost.

"You shouldn't be congratulating me. Not only did I killed you all, but I nearly destroyed the world in the process. You should all hate me," said Harry, looking down at the floor.

"Well, mate, better being killed by you than by Voldemort. Besides we're hear now and the World still stands so don't beat yourself up so much," said Ron patting his friend on the back. Harry stared at him." Ron, that's the smartest thing you have EVER said. I guess killing you wasn't so bad." All the people surrounding them laughed, while Ron glared daggers at him.

The Vampire Lord and his family walked over to Harry. "Harry Potter, I don't know how to thank you. You saved my son," said Kestrel, hugging Braeden as he said so.

"I didn't saved him; you guys did."

"You're wrong. It was you who gave Permafrost the final blow. We just helped a little," answered Azarius.

"Papa is right, Harry. Besides, you protected me countless times. I would be dead right now if it weren't for you and you know it," said Braeden. He then walked towards Harry and kissed him. Everyone stared at the two boys making out before them. Lily was happy that her son had found such I handsome young man to be with and Hermione and Ginny thought they looked cute together. Remus cheered them on and Sirius thought that they shouldn't be the only ones having fun so he began kissing Remus too. James from his son to his friends.

"WAIT A MINUTE! You guys are together!" he yelled pointing at Sirius and Remus. They nodded and got back to playing tongue twister.

Grim walked towards the group, Malak behind him. "So, Lord Azarius what should we do now," asked the Reaper. Azarius looked at the sky before he answered. "Simple; we rebuild."

**A year later...**

The world had finally gotten back in order. Harry was now the Minister of Magic. It hadn't been easy, rebuilding the whole entire Ministry of Magic and getting everything up and running again. It took a while for the people in the world to actually believe that he was Harry Potter but now they trust him.

After Permafrost's death, the Pact with the Lords was terminated. With both Voldemort and Permafrost gone, and Permafrost unable to produce an heir, the Pact was nullified. Harry knew how important the Pact with the Lords was to the defeat of Voldemort so he created a new law to protect the creatures. Werewolves got more rights than before, many of them able to lead a more normal life. Vampires weren't hunted now, only those that killed for the fun of it were killed. Dragons got their own vast lands, away from the humans, were they could live in peace. All in all, the Lords were satisfied.

As for Harry and Braeden, they got married in a rather simple ceremony eight months after it was all over. After a war over the bouquet was raged, it actually landed in Remus hands, but that's another story. Anyways, they went to Japan for their Honeymoon and are now talking about having children in the near future. Braeden is Harry's secretary, by the way. "I'm not gonna have some hoochie all over my husband", he had said when he took the job.

Braeden and Harry walked through were having a relaxing stroll through the park one evening. They did so once a week, but this day felt kind of weird for them. "Harry, lets go home. I feel like we're being watched," said Braeden, latching to Harry's arm. "Yeah, your right."

Icy-blue eyes watched them as they left the park. "I'm not doe with you yet, Harry Potter. Permafrost cannot be destroy that easily. You just wait, when the time becomes right, I'll have my vengeance."

**The End**

**Well, there you go! The end of Hell Raiser: The Stand. This story was supposed to have another part, Hell Raiser: Vengeance, But since so little people are reviewing, I don't think I'll write it. Unless I get enough reviews telling me to continue.**


End file.
